Perfect life?
by King-konoha
Summary: it is naru harem story. naruto is nearly dead. in order to save him kyubi sent naruto and his wifes in the past. lets see what happen next. may be lemon later. naruxharem. abandon.
1. kyuubis secrefice

**AN: ****Hi friends. This is my first try to write a fanfic. Before u read this fanfic I want to warn you that I am not very good in English, so there are many faults. If you find any wrong spelling be polite and say me. I apolize for my poor English.**

It's Naruto x harem story. The list of the harem is,

Sakura…!

Hinata…!

Ino…!

Tenten…!

Tamari…!

Fem Haku…!

As the story goes I may add some more girls, you may suggest girls for the harem.

Disclaimer: What happen when konoha totally destroyed by susuke and the oto force & naruto nearly died in his wife's hands? And what! kyubi try to save him for the sinigami by send him and his wife's in the past for giving them a second chance to live. And in the past who is this who is the man and women who saved them from the woods. Power full naruto and his wife's, with bloodline doujutsu. Read and find out. May be lemon in later.

**I don't owe Naruto or other character.**

"Really" Normal talk.

"**Really**" Jutsu name & Demon talk.

"_Really_" thought.

"Really" flashback.

**Chapter 1: Beginning and the kyubi's sacrifice.**

The 21 years old Naruto Ujumaki Namikage lay in the pool of bloods in the woods of near konoha village. The whole village is destroyed by sasuke uchiha and oto force. In yesterday he is happy man with his wife's, the whole village now respect him, he is too happy in his life. And here he is dying in the woods beside his best friend and brother's dead body. Yes he manage to kill sasuke and defeat the oto forces with the cost of his own life for try to save his most important person's. Yes he is naruto ujumaki namikaze son of minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki, most kind and powerful man in the whole world, host of the most powerful demon **nine tail fox**, husband of 6 beautiful kunoichi, and yes he is dying.

His chest was hurting like hell he could feel a small amount of blood dribbling down his lips to his face and all the way down to the ground where it began to gathering. His first instinct was to wipe it away and think nothing more, but then he felt the kunai in his shoulder. The pain over powering and he lay still, not moving besides lightly shifting eyes and a slowing breathing rate that forced his chest up and down. "_Damn it….. I really messed up this time. I'm seriously injured by the poison sasuke gave me. I can't even move my legs."_

Naruto tried to talk to kyubi…

"_Hay fox, why I can't my body heal itself?"_

"**Because kit the poison sasuke gave you are specially made for you, so that I can't heal you. Sorry kit I can't remove the poison form your system."**

"_so that mean me and you die hare this time!" _naruto said in a low voice.

"…**.."**

"_ok kyubi goodbye I meet you in the after life"_ saying this word naruto disconnect the mental connection.

Naruto can fell now the poison taking effect, he slowly loosing his conscientious.

"_so this is end! Too bad I can't even say them good bye" _naruto thought sadly.

"NARUTO" sakura cried and rushing over to his side and began to healing him. As soon as she starts healing him Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Tamari & Haku showed up. Ino immediately ran sakura's side and assist her to healing him.

"noruto you can't die, you can't leave us alone, and you promise us you stay by our side forever. Please naruto please stay alive, we can't live without you. Please naruto please" sakura shouted with tear in her eyes.

"sorry girls I can't fulfill my promise this time, sorry, I love you all" naruto said slowly and coughed up a large amount of blood and fell limp in there arms.

"NARUTO" the girls yelled. Sakura lowered him onto the ground below carefully. She began healing and hacking on her own tears. "DON'T DIE ON US! NARUTO! CAN'T YOU HEAR US! DON'T LEAVE US ALL ALONE! YOU JUST CAN'T DIE"

"Sakura, Ino" kakashi arrived and put to fingers to his neck. He grabbed sakura & ino's hand and pull them away "It's too late. He is already died" kakashi said in low and sad tone.

Tamari, Tenten, Hinata, Haku fell on there knees and began cry for lost the only one they love the most. Sakura and Ino fell on narutos cheast and crying hard.

Suddenly a large amount of red chakra licking out from naruto's body and forming a figure of nine tail demon fox. The nine fox lowered his head and see the naruto's life less body and forming some hand sings. And suddenly a white light cover naruto and his wife's bodies and vanished with them.

Kakshi saw them vanished and shouted to kyubi "what did you done to them?"

Kyubi look and kakashi and said** "nothing more kakashi hatake, I see just one way to save naruto and I take the way. Don't worry kakashi they all save, now kakashi this time me to say good bye to you, the last jutsu I used to save the kid is cost of my one life, so farewell kakashi" **and kyubi melted in the ground with the last word "**live the life naruto" …!**

**AN: done the first chapter. I know there Is many fault. Read and send review to me. I am going to update soon. Please tell me the grammar mistakes. Ok for now bye friends.**

**Next chapter: meet in the past…..!**


	2. in the past

**AN: **Hi friend, it's me king-konoha. Its second chapter of my story **PERFECT LIFE? **I apolize again for my poor English. And **kyuubisage100 **thank you for the review and warning. Now back to the story.

"REALLY" normal talk.

"**REALLY" jutsu name & demon talk.**

"_REALLY" thought._

"REALLY" flashback.

**Chapter 2: MEET IN THE PAST...**

Minato Namikaze set in his house dining table enjoying the hot green tea made by his recently weed wife Kushina Uzumaki. He weed her just a week ago when the 3rd shinobi world war end. The war leaves great damage in the village hidden in the leaf. Many shinobi lost their life. Many women lost their husband, son, and daughter. Many children lost their father, mother, brother or sister.

"Breakfast is ready soon honey, did you need some egg? Kushina shouted from the kitchen of namikaze estate.

"That sound good kushina, make some bacon also please". Minato replied.

"Ok dear, please wait a minute".

In few minute kushina came out from kitchen with two plate of food and give one plate to minato and take one her and started eating.

"Honey when 3rd hokage declare you as his successor?" kushina asked minato.

"In the next month, the old man can't wait to rid of the paper work." Minato said with laughter and kushina join with him.

They bearly finished the breakfast when the ground started shaking madly.

"What an earthquake?" kushina said with a worrying tone.

"No, it's not a normal earthquake; it's made by chakra, a large amount of demonic chakra. I can feel it. It's coming from the woods near the konoha."

Kushina tried to feel it and when she feel it she grasp a pure shock in her face.

"No. how can it possible? It can't be!"

"What kushina? What is impossible? Is there anything wrong?"

"The chakra! It's…. Its kyuubi's. But how it is possible? Kyuubi is now sealed inside of me. How can it possible? How?" kushina said with pure shock and fear in her face.

"Everything will be alright kushina. Calm down kushina, calm down" minato said with a hug for calm her down.

Suddenly an anbu came with a puff of smoke. "minato-sama kushina-sama 3rd hokage summons you immediately" the anbu said.

"Ok we are on our way" minato said.

…Scene change (hokage tower)…

Hirizen saratobi the 3rd hokage of village hidden in the leaf sitting on his chair with a worrying face.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter"

And the door open and minato and kushina enter in the room.

"minato kushina I assume you two feel the chakra coming from the woods" hiruzen asked.

They only nodded.

"Ok minato and kushina take a troop of anbu black ops and search for the source of the chakra"

"Hai hokage Sama" minato said and leave the room with kushina.

"_Please be safe you two" _hiruzen thought.

…scene change (the village gate)…

Minato and kushina approach the village gate with dress of full ninja gear. There standing five members of anbu black ops.

"Minato sensei!" kakashi called.

"Kakashi! You are in the investigate team?" minato asked.

"Yes, hokage Sama order me to assist you"

"Ok kakashi, let's go team. Our destination is the place which is the cause of recent earthquake" minato informed.

"Hai" they shouted in unison. And they all vanished in the woods.

…scene change (In the woods)…

Minato, kushina, kakashi and the five members of anbu black ops heeded to the site with top speed. 30 minute later they arrived the site. There the whole place is destroyed. No signs of tree. A large circle hole of radius 500 metered, there is fire everywhere.

"What happen in here? T he whole place is destroyed" kakashi asked.

"I don't know kakashi, but just assume the force which cause this." Minato said.

"minato did you feel this? kuubis chakra is totally gone now. 2 minute ago I can feel a large amount of its chakra, but now there is nothing. I am totally confused, what the hell happen in here." Kushina said with confusion in her voice.

"Ok everyone search whole place and if you find anything just informed me." Minato ordered his team.

"Hai" they said and vanished from the place.

"What the hell happening? Is this …" kushina never finished the word because suddenly an anbu appear in their front.

"Minato Sama, please come with me. In middle of the circle something is there" the anbu informed.

"Ok let's go"

Minato kushina and the anbu arrived the center of the circle. There laid 6 girl and 1 boy unconscious with age of nearly 15 (before you asked about the age I add the side effect of the kyuubi's jutsu which make them younger. Why? Because I love naruto in teen form)

"Check them is they alive?" minato ordered.

They check the bodies and said "yes sir they are alive but unconscious, and sir they are konoha shinobi."

"Ok take them to the hospital. Anything more you find in here?"

"No sir there nothing more"

"Ok let's go".

They start the journey back to village with the unknown kids.

"Minato it's my imagination? Or 5 of their faces are very familiar? And the boy almost looks like you without the whisker marks." Kushina asked.

"No kushina I notice that also. They are seem very familiar"

"Oh god how many strange things happen today?"

…scene change (hokage office)…

Minato state their mission report to the hokage in detail.

"So you said you said you find them in the center, and they all have konoha head band, and we have no record of them?" hiruzen said.

"Yes hokage Sama" minato answered.

"Where are they now?"

"In the konoha hospital, tsunade taking care of them"

Knock... knock...

"Enter"

And tsunade enter the room with pure confusion on her face.

"What happened tsunade? You look very confused!" hiruzen asked to his student.

"Yes sensei. The test result, it can't be possible!"

"What's wrong in the test result?"

"The test result state that the 4 of the 6 girls are related with haruno clan, hyuga clan, imanaka clan and hanshi clan (I don't know which clan is from tenten so I gave her a name)." tsunade informed.

"What? If they related with them why we can't have their records?" minato shouted.

"I don't know" tsunade said.

"What about the other 2 girls and the boy?" hiruzen asked.

"Other 2 girls we haven't found, but the boys report is most shocking."

"What is in his report?" kushina asked.

"The boys report said that he related to namikaze and uzumaki clan"

"What?" minato and kushina shouted in same time.

"But how can it possible we are the last member of our clan. How could he related with us?" minato said with pure confusion.

"Exactly. But the most shocking news is that the result on the DNA test. It said that he is son of you and kushina. His DNA is perfectly matched to you and kushina." Tsunade said.

The whole room is silent for 30 second. Tsunade count 1 2 3…

"**WHAT?"**

**AN: **DONE SECOND CHAPTER. READ AND SAID HOW IT IS? INFORMED ME THE FAULTS. Bye FRIENDS.

**NEXT CHAPTER: INTRODUCTION.**


	3. Introduction

**AN: **Hi friends this is king-konoha again with 3rd chapter of** PERFECT LIFE?**

**Shiwa55: **I know my grammar is poor. I am trying my hard to fix it. By the way thanks for the review.

Now back to the story.

"REALLY" normal talk.

"**REALLY" demon talk & jutsu name.**

"_REALLY" thought._

"REALLY" flashback.

**CHAPTER 3: INTRODUCTION…**

"**WHAT?" **shouted kushina and minato with all of there lungs.

"Stop stop tsunade, is this a joke please stop it. This is not so funny!" minato said nervously.

"Did you think I am joking minato? I saying you the truth which the report says" tsunade said with a serious tone.

"But this is not making any sense! You said that the boy is my and kushinas son?" tsunade just nodded. "But how is in the world this is possible? Me and kushina barely marred just a week. And now we have a 15 years old son! I am going to be mad. I know this is a dream, I am sleeping, tsunade hit me" minato said.

"With pleaser" tsunade said evilly. And hit minato in the head.

"Ow…ow…ow, the pain is real, this is not a dream, and this is real. But how is in the world this is be real?"

"Tsunade are sure with the reports?" hiruzen asked?

"Yes sensei I run the test 10 times, and every time the report is same" tsunade said seriously.

"Ok. Tsunade is there anything else you find out?" hiruzen asked.

"Yes sensei. You see all of girls have some kind of strange seal in there neck like some kind of mark." Tsunade informed.

"seal! That interesting. What kind of seal is there anything special?" minato asked.

"Yes. You see the all of the seal are same with minor changes"

"Please tell in detail tsunade" kushina asked.

"There in all of the seal have a red male fox in it and a female fox; I tell you one by one,

1st- A red male fox and a pink female fox with cherry blossom flower (Sakura).

2nd- A red male fox and a white female fox with white rose pattle (Hinata).

3rd- A red male fox and a blonde female fox with desert lilies (Tamari).

4th- A red male fox and a blue female fox with yellow rose pettle (Ino).

5th- A red male fox and a black female fox with ice (Haku).

6th- A red male fox and a brown female fox with 3 large blade (Tenten)." Tsunade said to the other people.

"So you said that the red fox is common in every seal?" hiruzen asked.

"Yes sensei" tsunade said.

"ok tsunade and minato find jiriaya and examine the seals. Now all of you dismissed." Hiruzen said.

"Hai hokage sama" they said and exit from the room.

"_Who the hell are these kids? The report, clan relation, seal! What's happening?" _hiruzen thought seriously.

…scene change (konoha bath house)…

"Yes baby yes take the towel off, let me see your gorgeous body, ah ah yes yes" jiriaya said prevertly while peeping in the bath house.

"Hello jiriaya, having fun?" tsunade said in jiriaya ear evilly.

"Eep… ah...ah... tsu…tsunade… this is n…not w-what you seen I am j-ju-just doing…." Jiriya never finished the word because tsunades chakra full fist connected to jiriyas face sending him to say and landed the ground with a big hole in it.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU PREVERT? PEEPING IN THE BATH HOUSE WHAT DID YOU HAVE IN YOU MIND?" Tsunade shouted and give him another punch and jiriya lose consciousness by the power of the punch. Minato and kushina just sweat drop.

30 minute later…

"Ow…ow this is hurt like hell, by the way why are you people trying to find me?"jiriya said.

"Jiriya sensei did you heard about the kids whom we found in the woods 2 days ago?" minato asked.

"Yes I heard about them, is anything wrong with those kid?"

"Ok jiriya sensei I told you form beginning." And minato tell the whole story to jiriya.

"Hm... I see so hiruzen sensei want us to examine the seal. Am I right?"

"Yes jiriya sensei"

"Ok let's go" and they all headed to the hospital.

…scene change (konoha hospital)…

Tsunade, minato, kushina and jiriya arrived to the hospital. When they enter the hospital a nurse run to tsunade…

"Lady Tsunade the patients of room 307 are waking up. Please come with me" the nurse informed.

"WHAT? The patients are waking! Ok take some nurse and go to the room no 307, and somebody informed the hokage. Hurry" tsunade said quickly.

"Hey tsunade who is in the room 307?" jiriaya asked.

"The kids, they are waking up" tsunade said in seriously.

NARUTO…

"_Where am I? Am I dead? The last thing I remember I am dying in front of my wife's and a white light then everything is went black. Am I really dead! And is this afterlife?" _naruto thought.

He slowly opens his eyes and the first face he saw is jiriya.

"Ero…ero sanin..? What are you doing here? Am I really dead?" asked naruto.

"What did you call me you little gaki? And no you are not dead. And who the hell are you? " jiriaya said angrily.

"Hey ero sanin its naruto… naruto uzumaki namikaze, your student. And stop joking if I am not dead what are you doing here? You are dead over 5 years" naruto said with confused tone.

"what? No kid I am 100% alive and you too. I didn't know you, and my student is minato not you." Jiriaya said.

"Yes I know dad is your student but he died long ago, and I am your second student" naruto said.

"What? When did I died?" minato said to naruto by walking by side of narutos bed.

"Da…da…dad?... Wha…t happening here?" naruto said with pure shock.

"Tell me kid what's your age and which time are you from?" jiriaya asked.

"I am 21 years old of year 2011" naruto said till not believing his eyes.

"Tell me kid what the last thing you remember before this?"

"Well the last thing I remember was I am dying and the last moment I saw a white light then everything went black"

"That give us some answer, ok kid I think you and the other girls is travel back in time over 22 years. And you and the girls are now 15 years old"

"What? Girls? 15 years old? I can't understand anything. And who is this girls?" naruto shouted.

"They are in your side beds" jiriaya said.

Naruto turn his side and graps "what they are also here?"

"You know them naruto?" minato asked.

"Y…yes practically they are all my wife's" naruto said nervously.

"WHAT? MY SON FROM THE FUTURE IS WEEDED 6 GIRLS. TELL ME NARUTO HOW YOU END UP WITH THAT BIG PREVERT?" Keshena shouted in narutos face with anger.

"Mo…mom" naruto said tears in his eyes and suddenly give her a big hug. "I am…sniff…so happy…sniff sniff…I finally meet you...sniff"

First kushina is in shock of the sudden hug but quickly she hugs naruto back. "Its ok naruto I am here. Everything will be all right. Stop crying son stop crying" kushina whisper in his ear.

"Sorry mom" naruto said till tear in his eyes.

"Its ok naruto. Now can you tell me how you end up by merry 6 girls?" kushina said.

"You see when kyuubi attacked the village you and dad gave your life in order to save the village and seal kyuubi inside of me. That makes me the last member of namikaze and uzumaki clan, so the council adds me the clan restoration act (CRA). And the all girls wanted to spend the entire life with me so I end up by marrying them all"

"We seal kyuubi inside of you but naruto kyuubi is now sealed inside of me. How kyuubi break my seal"

"Well it happen I was about to born. In the time of child birth the seal is weaken, and that time Madara Uchiha take the advantage and break the seal and attack the village"

"WHAT? MADARA UCHIHA? But he was killed by 1st hokage long ago" minato asked.

"No dad he lived" naruto said.

"Oh I see" said minato.

That time 3rd hokage enter the hospital room with an anbu member name inu. "So anything you know about them?" hiruzen asked.

Minato said all thing that naruto tell them to hiruzen.

"Ok so that happens. Ok naruto now tell us about the girls" hiruzen said to naruto.

"Ok. I tell you one by one…

The 1st girl is Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Kin Haruno and Rin Haruno.

2nd is HInata Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Hisasi Hyuga ang Fagako Hayuga.

3rd is Ino Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka and sara Yamanaka.

4th is Tenten Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Rick hanshi and Saya Hanshi.

5th is Tamari Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of 4th kazekage.

6th is Haku Uzumaki Namikaze from the mist village."

The whole room is full silent for 1 minute. Then hiruzen said with a shocking voice.

"Ok so 4 of them are daughters of 4 council heads who marred just in between 1 month. And the 4th kazekage is just now joining the work. Inu arrange a council meeting in 4 days and informed 4th kazekage to join the meeting. We have to inform them of their future daughters. Now dismissed." Hiruzen said to inu.

"Hai hokage Sama" and inu vanished with a puff of some.

"tsunade wake the all girls in 4 days so that they can attend the meeting. Understand?" hokage said.

"Hai hiruzen sensei"

"The council meeting, it's going to be the most horrible meeting I ever have" hiruzen said in a low tone.

"Is that ok to do this now? Hokage sama" minato asked.

"Yes we have to. Let's just hope everything will be alright in the council meeting."

And then hiruzen exit to the room leveing a worrying minato, kushina and a confused naruto.

**AN: done 3****rd**** chapter. Read and tell me how it is? I will update soon. Till then good bye friends. Informed me the faults. Have a good life.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: GIRLS AND THE SHOKING MEETING…**


	4. Girls and shoking meeting

**AN: **HI friends I am back with the 4th chapter of **PERFECT LIFE? **I hope you guys enjoy the last 3 chapter! I accept this that there is many grammar faults. But don't worry I don't abandon this story I am going to finish this. I am going to try uploading 1 chapter everyday.

**Shiwa55: **hey can please you give me some good notes for my grammar faults? And thanks for the review.

**Master390: **Thanks for the review. And for your question yes there is a villain or villains, it must be a surprise. And I knew about the time paradox which I fix in this chapter. Ok? Take care.

DISCLAIMER: I didn't owe naruto, just this story.

"REALLY" Normal talk.

"**REALLY" Demon talk and jutsu name.**

"_REALLY" Thought._

"REALLY" Flashback.

**CHAPTER 4: GIRLS AND THE SHOKING MEETING…**

"_**Is this ok to do this now hokage-sama?" minato asked.**_

"_**Yes we have to. Let's just hope everything will be alright in the council meeting."**_

_**And then hiruzen exit to the room leaving a worrying minato, kushina and a confused naruto.**_

…scene (till in the hospital room)…

Narrator sees the hokage exit with a worrying face and soon jiriaya and tsunade join him, he also sees the worry on his parents face.

"What the old man was talking about?" naruto asked.

"He called meeting of council head and 3rd kazekage for introduce him to their future daughters for their heritage." minato said slowly.

"So the old man tries to introduce them? But if they not believed? What should the old man do" naruto said with a worry face.

"That's the point we are worrying about, we only have the blood report but that's the only evidence we have and it not sufficient to prove the truth"

"You said that they can't believe us and try to execute us for try to be a part of there royal clan?" naruto said sadly.

"That's what we are afraid about" minato said.

"oh I see if that's happen in the council meeting, I have no choice but leave the village with my wif.." naruto stop the sentence in mid when he heard a familiar sound by his side, he turn and see sakura crying in his sleep any murmured something. He went to the side of her bed. He hears that she called his name and saying something like...

"Please….don't go. Na..ruto. don't leave ….alone. We…ca…liv…without… ou"

He grabs sakura by her solder and slightly shaking her and then give her a gentle hug, putting her head in his shoulder "Sakura-Chan I am here, please wake up, I am not going leaving your side, not again" nature said with tears in his eyes.

Sakura slowly open her eyes and tightly held him, like if she looses the held he fades away.

"Naruto…nar…sniff...uto…sniff…sob… you are al...Ive… sniff… I think…sniff… I lost you forever…sniff...sob…sniff"

"Stop crying sakura… look I am here with you. Please stop crying" naruto said putting his hand in her head.

Sakura slowly broke the hug and when she looks at his face she shocked… "What… how are you young again? What happen here?"

"That's something complicated, you see we are somehow end up traveling back in time 22 years, and we are all now 15 years old"

"WH…what, we are in the 22years in past? What do you mean by all of us?" sakura said with confused tone.

"We are not alone sakura. Somehow Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Tamari and Haku also here and they are also 15 years old, but they are now sleeping in your side beds." Naruto informed her.

Sakura turn her side and see the other girls sleeping. Suddenly a thought hit her, if this is past that's mean..

"Naruto! If this is the past, that's mean my parents are alive?" sakura asked naruto, and naruto just nodded, and sakura shed happy tears "naruto I want to meet them" sakura said and try to leave.

"Hold there young lady, you must be wait 4 days to meet them" minato said with serious tone.

Sakura stop in her track and shouted "WHY?" and try to find the owner of the voice. When she sees minato, she grasps.

"Forth…hokage?" sakura said till shocked by the site.

"Well sakura...Right?" sakura nodded "I am going to forth hokage in a month and called me minato. And for answer of your question you are in the time when your parents just marred and you born 1 year later so can't just go to them and said I am your daughter form the future. They never believe you. So 3rd hokage arrange a council meeting to introduce you to them. Did you understand?" minato said.

"Yes minato –san I understand" sakura said sadly.

"Ok now you people now rest we have to leave, we see you later" minato said and exit the room.

Kushina kiss narutos on forehead and soon join minato.

After 10 minute of their leaving tsunade enter the room. When she saw sakura she just gives her a warm smile. And try to check up the other girls. Sakura stair at her some time then goes on her side.

"May I help you lady tsunade?" sakura asked politely.

Tsunade stair at he qustionly and said "you know medical nin jutsu?"

"Hai lady tsunade" sakura said and started to heal Tenten. Tsunade see her in pure shock in her eyes.

"Hey, that's my own technique. How did you know that?"

"Actually you teach me that lady tsunade"

"I did?"

"Yes lady tsunade in our time I am your student, you teach me all of your technique. I actually surpass you in poison section." Sakura said tsunade and she more shocked by that somebody actually surpasses her.

"She also has your monster strength" naruto said by going sakura's side. He just finished the word and suddenly he found himself in pin in the wall.

"Naruto you baka how many times I said you not to call me that?" sakura said angrily.

First she could not believe in her eyes and then let out a small chuckle and thought _"I think that make me believe that you are my student". _And start doing her work.

**Time skip (The meeting day)**

In these 4 days other girls gain their consciousness and naruto and sakura tell them about the time travel, age cutting and other thing. They all very happy to know that naruto and their parents alive. They just can't wait to see their parents in meeting.

…scene change (council meeting room)…

The all council member and 4th kazekage arrived the council meeting room. They all thinking about the matter for these urgent meeting. One by one they all take their sets and wait for the 3rd hokage to arrive. Nor then a minute after the last member is entered the hokage entered the room.

"My greeting for my fellow council member and lord kazekage" hiruzen said in a high tone.

"Same to you lord hokage" they all says in a polite voice.

"So lord hokage what the matter of the urgent council meeting? And why lord kazekage attend this meeting?" hisashi hyuga said from the stage.

"Yes there is an urgent matter we have handle this matter all connected with 4 main council member and lord kazekage himself." hiruzen informed.

"Ok. So take the stage and lead us to tropic of this meeting lord hokage." Said hisashi and leave the stage for hokage.

"Thank you hisashi. So all aware about the earthquake 4 days ago" they all nodded minus kazekage "good what I trying to say that earthquake isn't normal, it's made by a large amount of chakra. When I send minato to search the place he found there 7 kids, 1 boy and 6 girls barely age of 15"

"Sorry to stop you lord hokage, is that kids are so important for the urgent meeting of whole council and kazekage himself attend the meeting?" said choza akamichi.

"Yes they are very important. You see that they somehow travel back in the time. They are from 22 years in the future and the 6 girls are marred to the boy and they are all konoha shinobi."

The full room is silent for several minute. Then inoichi said with a shock "you mean they are time traveler?"

"Yes. But that's not the most shocking there are two others"

"What is it lord hokage?" asked kin haruno.

"In these 7 kids 5 are related with konohas royal clan of namikaze, hyuga, haruno, imanaka and hanshi clan and 1 girl is related with 4th kazekage"

"WHAT?" all council member and kazekage shouted.

"What do you mean they are related with us? Is there any proof?" hisashi asked.

"Yes the blood report proof that they are related with you people."

"Ok. We believe you. But tell us who they are actually?" kin haruno asked.

Hiruzen take a big breath and start "that's the most shocking news I about to tell you. I tell you one by one…

The boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato and Kushina.

Next Sakura Haruno rather then Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Kin and Rin.

Next Hinata Hyuga rather then Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Hisashi and Fagako.

Next Ino yamanaka rather then Ino Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Inoichi and Sara.

Next Tenten Hanshi rather then Ino Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of Rick and Saya.

Next Sabaku No Tamari rather then Tamari Uzumaki Namikaze daughter of 4th Kazekage.

And the last is Haku Uzumaki Namikaze we don't have any information about her just know she is form the mist village"

The whole room is silent no one said a word they are in pure shock.

"Now I introduce them to you. Minato please come with them"

And than minato and kushina entered in the council room with naruto and the other 6 girls.

"hisashi, kin, Inoichi, rick and forth kazekage meet your daughters" hiruzen said.

"Why would we believe in them, maybe they all fake. If this is a plan to invade our village? Hisashi asked and other council member just nodded with agreement.

"You may show them your techniques. I called you by your name, you just come forward and demonstrate " hiruzen said them. And they nodded.

"Naruto"

Naruto came forward and use flying thunder god technique.

"Sakura"

Sakura came forward use a family clan jutsu which shows her inner self.

"Hinata"

Hinata came forward and use byakugan.

"Ino"

Ino came forward and use soul transfer technique.

"Tenten"

Tenten came forward and use a family clan jutsu by that she can control any weapon within 60 meter.

"Tamari"

Tamari came forward and use a family wind jutsu.

"Haku"

Haku came forward and do some ice jutsu which only done by only a mist village shinobi.

After the demonstration the whole room again fell in silence.

"So I assume you guys believe in them now?" its more statement then question.

"Hai hokage Sama" said the council member and 4th kazekage with agreement.

Naruto sign a relief that they believe in them.

"I have a question." Said shika nara.

"Proceed" hiruzen said.

"If they are already here! Then what happen when they actually born? If I think right when they born they are some kind of time paradox. What happen then?" shika nara asked.

All council member and 4th kazekage look at 3rd hokage for an answer. Hiruzen about say that he didn't know. But stop when a mysterious red chakra stop him. The mysterious chakra came out form narutos body and forms a figure not bigger than a horse and swirl nine tails from its behind. It's none other then the kyuubi.

"**For your question Mr. Shika nara the answer is very simple" **kyuubi said.

Everyone grasp in fears the site of the demon king.

"**No need to fear humans I am not the real kyuubi. I am just a clone which main kyuubi leave in naruto for answer your questions. The real kyuubi is dead**" the clone said.

All people sigh relief. Then shika nara said "so tell us the answer".

" **The jutsu real kyuubi use the justsu to save naruto and send him the past which can only replace their past self to future self"**

"Please elaborate" hisashi asked.

"**All of your wife's are in this time just pregnant with these kids this jutsu just replacing them to the eggs which inhached by you. Although as in this time they all in their mothers womb, so kyubbi have to make them out there and replace them with the future self of them, the force kyuubi use to do that, have a side effect that's why they are now 15 years old rather then 21 years old."**

"Ok that makes sence. What about the seal in the girls neck?" minato asked.

"**That was gift from the kyuubi. The seal is a mark that make girls only narutos. And these seal have great power within them. Now they have the seal which make them as powerful as a 3 tailed beast. And as well as naruto have the power of full as powerful as 7 tails, and have 2 new bloodline limit one of them a doujutsu and other one is secret you see them as time goes by."**

Everyone is shocked by the information the clone gave them.

"**Ok you humans my time is over. I have to go now."** And then the clone fades in the air.

**AN: **Ok done 4th chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. And friends I need some idea which power I may add in the doujutsu please tell me by reviewing about the other blood line limit I already have a plan. Ok bye friends. Take care.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MEET WITH FAMILY AND MOMS.**


End file.
